Prom Night Dumpster Baby
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia finds a new born baby left in the dumpsters behind her building. She takes the little one in and straight away becomes attached. She makes it her mission to find the parents who could have dumped it and ultimatley leaving it to die. E/O friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new SVU fic. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you've seen on Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and not to me.**

**Summary: On her way home after finishing up an ongoing case Olivia finds a baby who has been left in a dumpster. She decides to take the little one in and take care off her, being the only witness to her abandonment. She quickly realizes how much she is falling for the little one and makes it her goal to find out who could have possibly left her alone in a dumpster to ultimately die.**

**This is going to be an E/O friendship story and takes place in the ninth series sometime after Eli was born, so things are good with Elliot and Kathy. Sorry shippers.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long and very tiresome few weeks at the SVU. The most current case, a serial rapist, had worn all the detectives out. It had been none stop late nights, stakeouts and many, many interviews and interrogations. Finally they had got their guy and right now he was spending his first night in Sing Sing. All the others had left early tonight, glad to finally be able to. Olivia however, had stayed behind to catch up on paperwork. The squad room offered more company than her own lonely apartment, even if it had been deserted for the last few hours.

It was now well past midnight and she was almost home. It was dark on the streets of New York but it was still as active as if it were daytime, it was just that now a different type of people littered the streets, the type of people who had no home to go to or kids out to cause trouble. Walking home alone, even as late as tonight never bothered Olivia, she could hold her own against most types of people not to mention she had her gun attached to her belt.

She was walking up the path towards her building when she was sure she heard crying. She stopped still and sure enough there was crying. Clear as anything. She listened closely only to learn it was coming from the alley next to her house. She knew the only things kept down there were the dumpsters. She took her gun out and began slowly walking down the alley. She found the closer she got to the dumpster the clearer the crying became and she quickly realized it was a baby crying.

Without really thinking she put her gun away and ran over to the dumpster, the crying was coming from the first one. She climbed up on it and leant over and began moving crumpled newspapers aside. By now the crying was almost deafening. Finally she came upon a cardboard box, she flipped the top open and there, inside it, was an obvious newborn. Olivia could see the shoddy job someone had made at cutting the cord and they hadn't even wrapped the baby up let alone cleaned it up any. She jumped down and took her jacket off before climbing back onto the dumpster and wrapping it around the baby before lifting it out.

When she got to her apartment she opened it up and ran in and shut the door behind her with her foot. The baby was still crying and a baby crying wasn't something that she was really used to. "I know sweetheart," she sympathized as she went straight into the bathroom. She quickly swapped her jacket for a nice warm fluffy towel. She held the tiny baby in one arm and began filling a bowl with nice warm water. She then grabbed a fluffy face cloth and began wiping some of the dirt and grime off the baby. She knew it would probably wash away evidence, but getting the dirt and germs from the dumpster off her was her main priority.

After a few minutes she had done a full top-to-toe wash of the tiny baby girl but still she had not stopped crying. She really wasn't good at comforting babies or if she was she wasn't doing a very good job right now. Remembering the way she had seen Elliot hold his children she held the baby close to her, so her tiny head was now resting on her breast and her little body was pressed against Olivia's. Slowly she began to sway whilst holding the baby and gently patting her back.

She in no way expected it to work but gradually the baby stopped crying and just made little whimpering sounds until finally they stopped and exhausted she fell asleep. Seeing this as maybe her only opportunity she walked over to the phone and rang Elliot.

- - - - - -

After almost half an hour, luckily in which the baby had stayed asleep, there was a knock on her door. Olivia tried to place the baby down on her bed but the moment the youngster felt the warmth of another body getting further away from hers she woke up. She was about to open her lungs up and begin crying again when Olivia quickly tightened her grip and continued swaying again until the baby settled. She then walked over to the door, carrying the baby with her. She managed to balance her in one arm whilst she opened the door to reveal a very tired and confused looking Elliot.

"First off, why do you need this?" he asked holding up a bag which was full of baby supplies, Eli's baby supplies, or some of them at least. "Secondly….what the hell are you doing holding a newborn baby?" he asked her just now noticing. _She had been a little vague on the details over the phone._

Olivia just took the bag from him and walked into the kitchen, leaving him stunned and to close the door before following her. "Liv that's a newborn baby." he pointed out. "I've seen my share and I would say that that is a _very_ newborn baby…that baggy sweater you've been wearing a lot recently that wasn't to…"

"Jesus Elliot she isn't mine. I found her in the dumpster outside." she told him.

She reached into the bag and pulled out some baby formula. She quickly read the carton and upon seeing it was suitable for newborns she grabbed one of the bottles and began making some up.

"Are you gonna give her that?" he asked.

"Why, do you think I should breastfeed her instead?" she spat at him sarcastically.

"No what I mean is do you know how to feed a baby?" he asked.

She just looked at him. A look that said _'do you think I'm completely stupid?'_

"Okay." Elliot said as he stepped back, holding his arms up in surrender.

He stood and watched as she made up the bottle and made all the checks before she gently woke the baby before feeding her. He couldn't help but love the sight in front of him. He knew how much she'd love to have a baby and he couldn't help but think she looked absolutely great with one in her arms.

Olivia looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Isn't she beautiful?" she said.

"How do you know it's a she?" he asked.

"Christ Elliot I may not have a certificate in medical science but believe it or not I do know the difference between a penis and a vagina."

"Sorry." he said, blushing slightly.

There was suddenly another knock at the door. "Speaking of medical science," Olivia said to herself as she walked over to the door. She quickly took the bottle out of the baby's mouth so she could open it.

"Bad idea," Elliot said as the baby began screaming.

The moment the door was open Olivia quickly popped the bottle back into the baby's mouth, leaving Melinda to walk in.

"Like you can open a door and hold and feed a baby all at the same time?" she asked him.

"You have to know the tricks." he said.

"Can I see her?" Melinda asked. Olivia had called her straight after Elliot.

Olivia put the baby down on the worktop as Melinda began checking her over. Elliot just stood watching. "Well she's definitely a newborn, five maybe six hours old. Her cords still really fresh and very poorly cut." Melinda said.

"How could someone just dump her, look at her," Olivia said as she stared at her.

She began tickling the baby's tummy as Melinda carried on checking her over. "Have you rang child services?" Melinda asked her. Olivia just shook her head.

"You know what will happen if you ring them at this time. They'll just put her in the nearest dump they can find. God knows where she'll end up." he said.

"You're a father Elliot maybe you could take her home tonight?" Melinda suggested.

Olivia smiled at the idea. It was one of her favorite things in the world to see her partner playing Daddy.

"If I take her home Kathy will want to keep her and we can't afford anymore kids." he informed them. "What about you?" Elliot said to Melinda.

"I'm on call tonight." she told him.

"Look she can stay here tonight." Olivia said.

They both looked at her.

"I may not have children but I know a thing or two about looking after babies." she said, not quite as convincingly as she would have liked. "I'll just make her up a bed in the bathtub, she'll be fine." she said, trying to be serious.

When Elliot and Melinda continued looking at her, worried, she had to laugh.

"I'm kidding. Look I have everything I need in that bag. I've already bathed her so I'll just change her and put her in my bed." she told them.

Elliot had every bit of faith in her…_kind of_. He walked over to the bag he had brought and pulled out a nappy and a white baby sleep suit. "Put these on her." he said. "You sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked her. Something about allowing her to take care of a baby she would get attached to but not be able to keep seemed so cruel to him.

"Thanks." she said as she took them from him.

"Let me just fix up her cord. I'll take a sample for DNA. I'll check the local hospitals to see if any new mothers without a baby have been brought in. If the mother didn't deliver the placenta she's at risk of an infection. We may get lucky and find her by morning." Melinda said.

By the time Melinda had finished and left, Olivia already had the baby in a nappy and a sleep suit. It was a little big on her but it looked warm and cozy so she figured it would do for one night.

Elliot was ready to leave but he was hesitant to leave. He trusted Olivia with the baby, he really did but he was seriously worried how attached she was already becoming to the little one. "Liv maybe I should take her?" he suggested.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I don't want you getting too attached to her." he confessed.

"El I'm not going to get attached to her but she needs someone to take care of her and I am going to do that. I'll bring her into the station with me first thing in the morning and we'll ring child services. She's the only witness to her crime El, that has to mean something." she said.

He guessed she was right. "Okay. I'll see you early tomorrow. Good luck trying to get any sleep tonight though." he said as he walked out.

"We'll be fine." she said enthusiastically before he walked off down the stairs. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed. The truth was she was completely exhausted now. She placed the baby down next to her and pulled some blanket over her then she lay down beside her and pulled some blanket over herself. She fell asleep watching the tiny baby next to her sleeping soundly.

- - - - - -

The next day everyone was waiting at the station for Olivia. Elliot had arrived and filled everyone in about the baby she had found. He had also rang child services and now they were all just waiting for both parties to arrive.

Finally they heard the lift doors open and the sound of Olivia's heels as she walked into the squad room. "Sorry I'm late, these things are a pain in the ass to fit in." Olivia said as she held up a car seat with a sleeping baby in it.

Elliot noticed the baby was now wearing pink and had a white knitted blanket over her as well. Olivia placed the car seat down on her desk and put the baby bag down on the floor.

Everyone quickly swarmed around her desk to have a look at the baby so she happily stepped back and walked over to the coffee machine. Elliot quickly walked over to her. "You've been shopping for her?" Elliot asked.

"For the baby?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot looked at her and nodded. Olivia quickly shook her head. "My neighbors daughter grew out of all that stuff so she gave it to me."

Elliot just looked at her.

"Elliot," she began firmly, "My neighbor gave that stuff to me and before you say it I am not getting too attached to her."

"I've rang child services." he told her.

"Already?" she asked, quite surprised.

Elliot felt like smiling he knew she had gotten attached but at the same time he felt so sorry for her. "Liv," he said. He could already see the sadness in her eyes. "You can't keep her."

"I know that." she said defensively. "I just don't want her to have to be put into some cheap cockroach infested children's home or worse some shitty foster home where she'll be abused. She's so much better than that Elliot. She's already had such a crap start in life she deserves a good home where she'll be loved." she said.

Elliot supportively rubbed her back. "We won't let her. We'll make sure she gets the best home there is." he told her.

They both looked up as the room was filled by a cry. Olivia quickly ditched making coffee and walked over to the baby. Everyone had stepped aside by now so she walked right up to her and began unclipping the belts in the seat.

"I think she might be hungry." Munch said.

"No she just wants to be held." Olivia said knowingly as she picked up the crying baby and held her close to her. She gently stroked the back of her head as she tired to soothe her. As she slowly began to sway the baby stopped crying and she began to fall asleep with her head resting on Olivia's shoulder.

"Wow, you're an expert." Munch said before walking over to his desk.

Olivia just smiled and continued to sway slightly. Fin walked over to her and gently rubbed the baby's back. "I don't get how someone could just leave a baby in a dumpster. Who can possibly think that that is a good place to abandon a baby?" he thought out loud.

"Someone who doesn't care if it's found or not." Cragen answered.

"Yeah well, when we find her parents I'm gonna be having some strong words with them." he said matter-of-factly.

"Do you wanna hear my theory?" Munch asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Elliot asked.

"No." Munch told them. "I think she's a prom night dumpster baby." he said very matter-of-factly.

"Now I know you're making this stuff up." Fin said as he sat down behind his desk.

"It's a known fact that more babies are abandoned 8 to 9 months after prom nights." he said.

"How do you work that one out?" Fin asked.

"Get to prom, have a dance, get some beers, have way too many beers and making out in a parking lot leads to making out on the back seat which turns into giving birth in a hospital 9 months later. In the case of mini-Olivia over there…" he said pointing to Olivia and the baby, truth was she did look a lot like Olivia with her chocolate coloured hair and dark mocha eyes and olive coloured skin, "…it's give birth in an alley then dump the baby in the nearest trash disposal."

"So we're looking for a kid, is basically what you're saying?" Elliot said.

"Think about it, if an adult gave birth to a baby they didn't want they'd leave it at the hospital or put it up for adoption. A kid has a baby and they freak out. They worry about what their parents will say or do so they just get rid of it wherever they can." Munch explained.

As they all sat thinking about what Munch had said, the phone on Elliot's desk rang. He picked it up and answered, "Stabler, Special Victims,"

They all watched as he listened to the other person speaking.

"Okay thanks Doc." he said before hanging up. "That was Melinda. She just got a call from St James hospital. A young girl was brought in suffering from an infection because she hadn't delivered the placenta after she had given birth. She claims she hasn't had a baby but the Doctors are adamant." he told them all.

"Go check it out." Cragen told them.

"What times child services coming?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"They said they would be here in the hour." Elliot said looking at his watch.

"How long ago was that?" she asked him.

"A little over an hour and a half ago." he said.

"I'll go with Elliot." Fin said as he got up.

Olivia just nodded. She'd rather stay and spend as much time with the baby as she could before child services took her and she would never get to see her again. She'd miss her like crazy so she kept telling herself not to get attached but the more time she spent with her and holding her and feeding and changing and just taking care of her the harder it was becoming not to get attached.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Let me know what you think of it so far. If I get reviews then I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot and Fin walked back into the squad room, both looking equally as pissed off as the other. Fin stormed straight over to the coffee machine for a much needed cappuccino. Elliot got to his desk and sat down. He looked up as Olivia walked back into the room, to his surprise she was holding the baby.

"Liv I thought she was going?"

"Yeah so did I. They sent someone out before," she said, throwing him the person's card that she had been given, "There's been an outbreak of measles in the children's homes in Manhattan, the good ones at least and they have no free foster homes at the moment."

"Are you kidding me?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"Elliot it's 6 weeks till Christmas, no one will take on a baby then." Olivia told him what the woman had told her.

"So why is she still here?" he asked.

"Because I told her I would take care of her until they found something more permanent. El what is your problem?"

"Nothing." he lied.

"What did you get from the hospital?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office.

"Nuffin." Fin told him.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because the girl refused to talk to us, she said we wouldn't understand." Elliot told them.

"So she admitted that the baby was hers?" Olivia asked.

"She was saying all sorts Liv, not much of it made any sense." Fin explained.

"Okay so why don't I try. Maybe she'll open up more to me." Olivia offered.

"Go for it." Elliot said, he wasn't going to waste his time going back there only to have the kid tell him to get lost.

Olivia walked over to him and passed him the baby.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Well I can't exactly take her with me, can I?" Olivia said.

Elliot took hold of the baby and held her in the crook of his arm, straight away she began crying. "She likes to be held like this," Olivia said as she fixed her in his arms so that now her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Anything else I should know?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah don't wave things in her face because she hates it and if she starts crying hold her tight and sway it'll make her fall right off to sleep." she said.

"Quite the expert, aren't you?" Munch said to her.

Olivia just smiled at him. Without thinking she stepped forward and kissed the baby's head. She could feel herself blushing as she knew everyone was looking at her._ 'I'm not getting attached' _she thought to herself before she hurried over to her desk, grabbed her cell, keys and jacket and then scooted out of the squad room.

Elliot watched until she was out of sight. He knew it was already too late. She was attached and as the baby began whimpering he knew she was equally as attached to Olivia.

- - - - - -

Olivia had arrived at the hospital and showed her badge to the people she needed to until finally someone had taken her to the girls room. Olivia knocked on the door before walking in.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson," she said as she held up her badge.

"What now?!" The girl asked, annoyed.

"I really need to ask you a few questions." Olivia told her as she walked over to the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you people. I didn't do anything wrong. I never had a baby." she protested.

"Sweetheart we know you did. We've taken samples from both you and the baby and they're gonna match."

The girl suddenly looked up at her. No one had really mentioned anything to her about the baby. They had just asked questions like _'why did you get rid of it?' _and _'why put it in a dumpster?'_ "Is she okay?" she asked.

Olivia sighed inwardly, she had known right away the girl was the baby's mother and she had no idea how she must be feeling and what must have been going through her head to make her abandon her new born baby in a dumpster. She sat down in a chair next to her bed and brushed her hair back off her face before saying, "Yeah she's okay. She has one hell of an appetite and she loves to be cuddled all the time. She's great." she said.

"I didn't want her to get hurt and I didn't leave her there to die…I just…I didn't know what to do." The girl said.

Before Olivia had chance to speak a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry Detective, I just need to check Holly's stats." she said.

Holly just put up with the nurse poking and prodding and making all the other checks. None of the nurses had been nice with her since finding out she had dumped a baby, so none of them took extra care to be careful with her weakly body.

With the checks done the nurse left without even saying a word to Holly, but she smiled at Olivia.

"Bitch," Holly muttered.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said.

"Since those other two Detectives came in before all the nurses here have treated me like something they stepped in. I'm not a bad person I just…I…I just panicked. I didn't know what to do. At first I thought she wasn't breathing. I thought maybe it was something I had done but then she started crying, really crying like there was something really wrong so I just left her."

"Did you tell your parents you were pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"What parents?" Holly said.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say next. "Why didn't you go to a hospital when your contractions started?" she asked.

"Because I didn't know what was happening until I felt her coming out of me. I thought I was dying." Holly said as she brushed away tears.

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I'd been staying in a foster home for a while so I guessed the reason I put on some weight was because I was eating for once. I didn't have a big swollen belly or anything and my periods continued." she told her.

"Did you tell the baby's father you had had her?" Olivia asked.

Holly looked at her for a minute before she put her face in her hands and began crying. Olivia got up and perched herself on the bed. She gently rubbed Holly's shoulder. "Holly sweetheart what is it?" she asked. Holly looked up at her. Her face was red and stained with tears. "Sweetheart?" Olivia said encouragingly.

"I was raped. It was on my prom night. God I wasn't even going to go but my friend said it would be fun. It was raining and I didn't want to ruin my dress. I'd saved up for weeks so I could get it, so i got a taxi." she said with a little smile.

Olivia smiled back. She had always had to save for dresses for school dances too. Her mother spent all the money on alcohol so if it was left to her she' be going in a tank and jeans. "What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I told him where to go and he started the right way but then he turned and I tried telling him he was going the wrong way but he didn't listen. He pulled into some parking lot down some back alley. I tried to get out but the doors were locked. He climbed in and he put a knife to my throat and he…he raped me..." she said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart," Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around Holly and hugged her. As Holly remained in her arms she cried until eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - -

Olivia stepped out of the elevator doors and walked into the squad room. She almost had to put her hands over her ears, the crying was so loud. She walked over to Elliot and when he saw her he practically ran over to her and passed her the baby.

"She has been screaming like that since you left." he told her. "What took you so long?" he yelled above the screaming baby.

"Olivia threw her keys and phone down and held the baby closer to her as she gently began to sway, she nuzzled her face next to the baby's and lightly stroked her head. "Shh, I know sweetheart. It's okay." she said soothingly.

Gradually the baby began to stop crying and began to calm down. She rested her head on Olivia's breast and snuggled into her warm body as slowly she began to fall asleep. Olivia continued swaying, hoping to get her into as deep a sleep as possible.

Elliot just looked at her, he was slightly amazed. "I tried everything. I fed her, I changed her, I swayed with her but nothing." he said before he walked over to her and gently brushed the now sleeping baby's cheek with his finger.

"You have to know the tricks." she said, using his own words against him.

"Is that so? Munch was right about one thing?" he said.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"She does actually kind of look like you." he said before walking off to make some coffee.

Olivia just looked at him then looked down at the baby. _He was right, she did._

- - - - - -

A little while later Olivia was sat at her desk with the baby sleeping soundly in her arms. They were all drinking some much needed coffee whilst Olivia filled them all in on what Holly had told her.

"Did she give you the taxi driver's plate number?" Munch asked.

Olivia just shook her head. "She said it was a yellow taxi with a rusted patch on the left side and on the bonnet."

"Wait one minute," Fin said before he got up and ran off into the file room. They all waited and wondered what he was doing. He finally ran back in carrying two more folders.

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

Fin flipped the files open the passed them both to Elliot. "Two teenage girls reported a rape on their prom night, said they were raped in the back of a taxi. Check out their description." Fin said.

"Yellow taxi, rusted stains on front and side," Elliot read aloud. "We got a serial." Elliot said.

"Is there any DNA on file?" Munch asked.

"There's a sample but there was nothing to compare it to." Elliot said as he studied the file.

"What are we gonna do, get a DNA sample from every taxi driver in Manhattan?" Munch asked sarcastically.

"We have to do something." Olivia pointed out.

"I'm gonna check the file room for any more reports with a matching description on the taxi." Fin said.

"I'm gonna get someone to run the DNA again. Maybe our guy has done something else to get his DNA in the system." Munch said. "Hey I'll try and match it with the kids." he thought out loud

"It's worth a shot." Cragen said as he stood in the doorway to his office. "Olivia, can I have word with you in my office please?" Cragen asked, even though really it was an order.

Olivia nodded and stood up and followed him in, being careful not to wake the baby up. As she walked in he closed the door. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to check you were still okay taking care of the baby. If not I can arrange something else." he said, already kind of knowing her answer.

"Why wouldn't I want to take care of her anymore?" she asked. She knew why he was asking. It was one thing to be a product of rape but to then have to take care of a product of another rape... It may have been too much for anyone else, however Olivia just wasn't seeing it that way.

"Captain there is no one else to take care of her. I'm happy to do it." she said as she held the baby a little tighter to her.

"I knew you'd say that. Okay, get back to work." he said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back then walked out. The moment Elliot saw her he spoke. "That was the hospital," he said as he put the phone down, "They said that Holly is missing. All her stuff is gone. She must have left." he said.

"Why?" Munch asked.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Why would you wanna be free?" he asked.

"Revenge," Munch said.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, they still don't belong to me. :(**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia was at home. She was in the bathroom bathing the baby. Being a first time 'mother' she was teaching herself all the tricks, the one thing she had gotten the hang of was bathing. Whilst she held the baby in one arm, she used her free hand to wash her. She had been out and bought those sorts of supplies; the softest of sponges and the gentlest of bath wash and bubble bath.

She found that it was becoming irresistible not to stare into the little girls eyes. They always seemed to be watching her. The fist thought that came to her head was that the baby was wondering, _'why this woman who is not my mother going out of her way to look after me?'_

"What you thinking, little one?" she said as she carefully washed the baby's head.

The baby continued to look into her eyes. Olivia just smiled and with all the bubbles and soap now off her lifted out of the bath and wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel.

She walked into her bedroom and placed the baby down on the bed. She then sat down next to her and began drying her. Before long she had her fully dressed and ready for bed. All she had to do now was give her a bottle and she usually fell asleep during that.

Olivia curled up on the couch with the baby resting in her lap as she drank her bottle. As Olivia looked at her she realized that the baby still had no name. She figured once in a foster home she's be given one, but she knew she needed one for now. Even if it was one that only she would ever know her as.

"How do you like the name Sara?" she asked the baby.

To her surprise the baby who had been drifting off to sleep opened her eyes and looked at her. "Do you like that name?" Olivia asked her. The baby kept her eyes open a little longer before drifting back off to sleep. "Okay then, Sara it is." she said.

"You know, I really like having you around the place. It doesn't make it so lonely and so unbearable. And you know, you and I are pretty alike, in so many ways…but one thing I promise you is I will never let anyone hurt you like people have hurt me. I'll always be around to protect you from that." she said to the youngster. "It's nice to have someone to hold and talk to…and love. I wanna keep you and I'm gonna try to keep you. That's if you would want to stay here?" she said.

Again the baby opened her sleepy eyes and just looked at her. Olivia had to smile, it was almost like she was checking that she was still there and hadn't left her, that or it was her way of answering her. Olivia lifted her up in her arms and kissed her on her head, taking the time to smell her shampoo. She hated the thought of not being able to do that anymore.

She had tried, _really tried_, not to get too attached but it was impossible. Now all she could see was this child in her life and the thought of that being nothing more than wishful thinking made her eyes fill with tears. "I love you Sara." she said before placing another soft kiss on her head.

- - - - - -

The next day the squad room was packed. They had brought in the other victim's of the taxi driver rapist and they had managed to get a hit from the DNA and now knew who the rapist was and Olivia and Elliot where on their way to pick him up. Fin was happy to look after Sara.

Now the only person they had yet to find was Holly. Since leaving the hospital no one had seen her. Every station house in Manhattan had been sent pictures of her and they were all under instructions to bring her into the SVU if she was found. However, no reports had come in.

As Elliot drove Olivia was on the phone, speaking to Fin. "So she's okay? She's not crying or anything?"

"No Liv, she's fine. Munch is holding her. He's telling her about his latest theory and the weird thing is the kid actually looks like she gets what he's saying."

Olivia had to smile. "Okay well we're nearly at the perp's house now and then we'll be straight back. If she gets cranky there's a pacifier in her bag of things, just give her that and it'll settle her, and hold her close, she likes that."

"Will do Liv, just you worry about bringing that bastard in. She's in good hands here."

"Okay, thanks Fin. Tell Sara I'll see her soon. Thanks. Bye." she said before hanging up.

"Sara?" Elliot asked.

"What?"

"You said _"Tell Sara", _did Holly tell you that was her name?"

"Well I couldn't keep referring to her as 'it', could I?"

"Liv, you are digging your own grave here."

"El, I really can't be bothered hearing your _'don't get too attached'_ speech again. I get it." she said, annoyed.

"I'm just looking out for you. I know it's gonna be hard on you when they take her. I just don't want you making it harder." he said.

"I know." she said, rather abruptly. "Just… can we please drop this? We're nearly there. Look out for his taxi." she said as she began scouting the driveways for it.

Elliot looked at her, sympathetically, before joining her in looking out for the taxi.

"There." he said spotting it after a minute. The rusted patches on it made it stand out from a mile away.

He pulled their car up behind it and they both got out and walked up to the front door. Olivia knocked forcefully on the door. They heard dogs barking and looked at each other. Elliot got his gun ready, more for if they needed it against the dogs. Olivia knocked again, harder.

"Give it a rest will ya'. I'm coming." They heard someone shout.

They both watched in disgust as a well built, scruffy, unshaven guy opened the door in nothing more that a pair of grungy looking boxers and a soiled white top.

He saw Olivia and smiled, showing off his yellow cracked teeth, what remained of them.

"I don't remember praying for an angel but I guess I've been a good boy and the good lord sent me one anyway." he said with a cheesy smile.

Olivia just looked at Elliot with a look that said, _'is this guy for real?' _

"Yeah, the good lord did bring us…to arrest your sorry ass." Elliot said as he grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall whilst Olivia slapped some cuffs on him.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!"

"Come on, don't be like that. I thought we had a connection going there for a minute…or maybe not." Olivia said sarcastically. "Ed Falcon…?"

"What?"

"You're under arrest for rape…" Elliot began as he dragged him to the car.

- - - - - -

Once back at the precinct. Elliot and Olivia had taken him straight into the interrogation room. He had asked for a lawyer and they had told him to stay quiet till they arrived but he kept announcing his innocence.

"I'm telling you, I didn't rape no girls." he said again.

"Yeah, well the DNA tells us different. All those girls described your taxi. You know the one that was sitting in your driveway when we picked up." Olivia said.

"You got nothing on me." he said.

"Wanna bet?" Elliot said.

They all looked at the door as it opened and Trevor Langan walked in. "You started without me, I see?"

"Not quite, your dumb-ass client just doesn't know how to keep his trap shut." Elliot said. _God he hated this guy and the perp equally as much._

"You didn't have a warrant to arrest my client." Langan pointed out.

"It's going through the system." Elliot said.

"Well then come back to us when you have it. Until then I'm taking my client home."

"It'll be here in the hour."

"Then you can go pick him up then." Trevor said as he led Ed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I hate that guy!" Elliot yelled.

"We all do." Olivia said. "Look we can't let this stop us. We need to push Casey for that warrant then we need to go back and get him before he skips town."

Elliot just nodded. He knew she was right. "Until then why don't we try to find Holly." he suggested. "Maybe put a squad car in front of his house?"

"Good idea." Olivia said before they both walked out of the interrogation room to do just that.

**TBC**

**I'm not an expert on warrants and stuff so if it wasn't technically correct, I apologize. You wouldn't think I studied a year of law, would you? _Damn my bad memory to hell._**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I think this story may have the most alerts in my story history. Thanks again. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, :(**

**Chapter 4**

It had been three hours of pointless searching for Holly. No one had seen or heard anything. Now they all sat in the squad room, quietly thinking to themselves whilst catching up on paperwork or in Olivia's case feeding Sara.

They were all startled when the phone on Elliot's desk rang. He answered it and they all watched him with deep concentration.

"Okay, thanks. Yeah we'll be right there. Yeah," he said before hanging up.

"Bad news?" Fin asked him.

"You tell me." Elliot said, confusing them all slightly.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Somebody just murdered Ed Falcon in his home. Officers just found him now. Carved up like a roast. " he told them.

Immediately they all began thinking the same thing. Holly…

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Ed's house. Luckily Casey had shown up at the SVU and was more than happy to take care of Sara for a while. They had both been showed into Ed's house by other officers and now they both stood there and watched as Melinda peeled away a white and bloodied sheet to reveal Ed Falcon.

"COD?" Elliot asked.

"He was stabbed. I'm not sure how many times just yet but my rough estimate so far is 24, and that's just the front. Not to mention he was shot first." she informed them.

"Where?" Elliot asked.

Melinda threw the sheet back further to reveal a hole where Ed's golden members should be.

"That's just wrong on so many levels." Elliot said as he looked away.

Olivia couldn't help but think the pig deserved it. "You get anything else?" she asked Melinda.

"We got some fibers, some prints. I'll let you know as soon as we know who and what they belong to." she said with a smile.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded before turning to walk out.

"Elliot, Olivia… Did you find holly yet?" Melinda asked.

They both shook their head. They knew that Melinda was thinking the exact same thing they all were. That Holly had killed him.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia both got back into their car, ready to go to the SVU. Olivia stayed silent and Elliot wouldn't start the car up till he knew what was on her mind. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I should've done more to help Holly. At the hospital, I should've done more."

"Don't blame yourself for this."

"I got through to her Elliot. I should have taken her back to the SVU and introduced her to Sara and made her see sense. Now she's out there…with blood on her hands." she said, angry at herself.

"Liv. Maybe we're thinking about this all wrong. Anyone of them girls could have killed Falcon. We never even questioned Holly so how would she know who he was…?"

"El, I just know it was her."

"When we find her we'll ask her." Elliot said confidently.

"You mean if…if we find her Elliot. She's smart she'll run." Olivia said.

"Then we'll make sure she can't." Elliot said as he started up the car.

- - - - - -

A day passed and still there were no sightings of Holly. Sara was getting bigger by the hour and becoming her own little character already. Olivia still brought her to work and child services had informed her it would be even longer before they could take her. Something Olivia found most pleasing but something the others couldn't help but see as a bad thing.

It was almost 9.30pm and the squad room was relatively quiet. It was, however going to be an all-nighter for Elliot, Liv, Fin and Munch but that didn't really bother them. They were all more than used to it by now.

Olivia had gone up to the cribs to try and get a very tired and very cranky Sara to sleep. Elliot however now needed to talk to her so he wandered clumsily up the stairs, sleep deprived and exhausted.

He gently knocked on the door, but upon getting no answer walked in. Straight away he saw his partner, asleep on a cot with Sara sleeping next to her. He had to smile. They did make one of the cutest couples he had seen.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up anymore. He walked over to them and placed a blanket over them both. Making sure they were both warm and tucked in before walking over to the door, turning the light off and letting them sleep.

- - - - - -

A little while later Olivia had woke up and come back down. She had baby-proofed one of the cots for Sara and was using a spare system that Elliot had brought in to listen out for her. She was also keeping a close eye on the stairs going up to the cribs.

Time seemed to be going backwards for them. Every minute they didn't find Holly was another minute she could be using to get as far away as she could from them.

Almost two more hours passed without anything then the phone on Olivia's desk rang. She picked it up and answered, "Olivia Benson, Special victims."

They all watched for a second. "Okay, thank you. Bye." Olivia said as she stood up and threw her jacket on. The others all quickly copied.

"Where's the fire?" Melinda asked as she walked in.

"We all have to go. Can you keep and eye on Sara? She's asleep but she may be awake soon. If she does wake up there's a bottle in the bag." Olivia said to her before the four of them ran past Melinda.

"I have the autopsy reports!" she yelled them.

"We'll be back soon!" Elliot called back to her before they all disappeared into the lift. It had barely moved when Sara began crying. Melinda threw the autopsy file onto Olivia's desk before allowing her coat to join it there. She turned and walked up the stairs, the crying got louder. "I'm coming." she yelled ahead to Sara.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's taken a while for me to update. I've had writers block on all except one story that I'm writing at the moment but in the words of Celine Dion "It's all coming back to me now." :)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This is rather a short chapter. I got a bit of writers block going on.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin all raced up the stairs of the rundown building they had been called to. It was a well known squatter's house, but one that the police let them have because it kept them from causing trouble elsewhere.

The team however, where here because they had been informed that Holly was hiding out here. A rat for the police at the 26th precinct had informed them, hoping to cash in on the reward.

Olivia had received another call on the way over to say Holly had freaked when the cops showed up and ran to the roof, where she still was.

As the team ran out onto the roof of the building, they all quickly froze. Holly was stood on the ledge of the building. The slightest breeze would blow her off. There were officers standing around trying to convince her to get down but Holly was just ignoring them. Even though they had their guns pointed at her. _Like that would be helping the situation_, Olivia thought.

When Holly saw Olivia and the others she became hysteric again. "Stay back! All of you get back!" she yelled.

Olivia signaled for the others to get back, slowly she inched her way forward, holding her hands up, showing Holly she was no threat.

"Get them back!" Holly yelled pointing at the other officers.

"Move back." Olivia quickly told them, pushing them to hurry it up, "…And for God's sake lower your weapons, she's a friggin kid." she told them.

It was late and dark and the wind really was picking up, it was anything but safe up here, especially for Holly who was already practically hanging over the edge. Slowly Olivia began to move towards her again.

"Stop there. That's close enough." Holly told her. She was really upset and crying so hard it broke Olivia's heart. She could see just how confused and desperate she was.

"Holly, sweetheart, please get down from there and we can go somewhere safe and talk." Olivia said.

"No! You'll arrest me. I'll go to jail." Holly said matter-of-factly.

"No you won't" Olivia told her.

"Yes I will." Holly told her as she ripped her jacket open.

Olivia heard the officers behind her hold their guns up again. They all thought Holly was a monster who was going to pull out a gun and start shooting them all. Olivia knew better. She had seen so many rape victims acting this hysterical that she knew they had to be dealt with quickly but sensitively.

It almost made her laugh when she thought about how many victims she had had to convince not to kill themselves, some of them wanting to jump off buildings, just like Holly.

However, when Olivia saw what Holly was showing her it looked like she had been attacked by a monster. There was blood all over her shirt and when Olivia looked closer it was all over her clothes and skin. It only took her seconds to realize the blood wasn't hers.

"I killed him Olivia. I wanted that bastard dead so I killed him." Holly cried.

"Sweetheart, come down from there, please." Olivia said, not ignoring what she had said but hating the danger Holly was in.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I killed that man, Olivia. He raped me so I killed him." she said clearly.

"Why did you kill him, Holly? We had him, he was going to go to jail."

"Liar!" Holly screamed at her, "You let him go. He went back home, got a beer out of his fridge and watched another porno film. This is all your fault. Why did you let him go?" Holly cried.

"Holly we never let him go, we just couldn't hold him. Not yet. But we were gonna put him away for what he did to you and those other girls." Olivia said.

Holly stopped crying and looked at her as her words registered. Then she began crying and turned to face over the ledge.

"Holly, No!" Olivia screamed as she moved closer. "Get down, Come down and I'll take you to see Sara, your daughter."

Holly turned and faced her again. Olivia was almost within an arms reach of her now.

"Is that what you called her?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I know it wasn't my place to name her but I couldn't keep calling her baby." Olivia protested.

"No…it's just. That was my real mother's name. It's what I would've called her." Holly said, "She need's to know that I love her and that I didn't mean for things to be like this." Holly said.

"Then get down and we'll go see her. She's amazing, she's so cute and she's changing so much everyday. Come with me, you can get to know her. I know she wants to get to know you." Olivia said, trying to move forward slightly so she could grab Holly.

"Olivia, will you do something for me? Tell Sara I love her and I'm sorry." Holly said.

Before Holly's words had time to hit home, Olivia, was watching as she fell backwards. "No!" she screamed as she ran to the ledge, only getting there in time to see Holly hit the ground.

She watched as a medical team surrounded her but she knew Holly was dead. No one could survive that type of fall. And the unnatural way Holly lay in the street and the blood forming around her lifeless body just made the fact more certain.

Elliot ran up to Olivia, followed by the others. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her away from the ledge. As the shock allowed the reality to hit her she turned into him and hid her face against his chest as she began to cry.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and the others arrived back at the SVU. It was quiet, really quiet. Melinda was sat at Olivia's desk holding a sleeping Sara. "I just heard. I'm gonna have to go." Melinda said as she stood up.

She carefully passed Sara to Olivia and then grabbed her coat. "It's a real shame about Holly."

"Yeah, it sucks that we can't save everyone." Fin said as he sat down at his desk and began doing paperwork, it was a distraction.

Munch sat down at his desk and quietly watched as Olivia gently swayed with Sara. "I'll call you later." Melinda said, supportively rubbing Olivia's shoulder as she passed her and left.

The SVU stayed quiet, really, really quiet.

- - - - - - -

It hadn't taken everyone long to pack up and go home. Truth was the case was now pretty much over. They had one dead perp and one dead victim so where the case went from here was a little unclear.

That night none of them slept. The only thing they could all think of was Holly and how it was unfair that she had died. They all did their job so they could help the victims. Losing one couldn't help but make them question how good they were at their jobs.

- - - - - -

Olivia had spent the night, what had been left of it, walking around her apartment cleaning up, even though it was spotless already. She had lost count of how many cups of coffee she had drank and she had also lost count of how many times she had just paced around her apartment, thinking.

When she looked at the clock she was more than surprised to see it was 8.30am. She decided to go in and check on Sara. She crept into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. Sara was still fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression on her face. She had to wonder what she was dreaming about. She seemed completely content. As she watched her she couldn't resist the urge to stroke her face. She loved how soft her skin was. It amazed her just how perfect she was, having already gone through so much in her short life.

Olivia leant down and placed a soft kiss on her head. She brushed her hair back and smiled down at her. "Sleep sweet." she whispered to her.

She got up and walked back into the kitchen, ready for another cup of coffee. As she warmed up the coffee she began to think about things. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as there was a knock on the door. She couldn't remember having heard the buzzer but she went and answered it anyway.

When she opened up the door and saw a woman holding up an ID badge she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Olivia Benson, my names Sue Smith. I'm from child services. I'm here about the baby." she told her.

Olivia just looked at her. She wondered why she had come. She prayed it wasn't to take Sara but something in her head told her it was…

**TBC**

**Sorry it's very short, and don't start panicking yet. Olivia's made to be a mother and who am I to stop her from being one. I'll be updating a.s.a.p.**

**Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. You all seemed very concerned that Olivia wouldn't be able to keep the baby. Don't know why?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Although she had wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut in her face, Olivia had let Sue Smith in. She had offered her a drink but her heart was pounding so hard she could barley hear her answer. It was only thanks to Sue nodding her head that she knew she did indeed want a drink.

She made the drinks with her hands shaking the entire time. In her head she kept picturing Sue walking out with Sara in her arms. She found herself blinking away tears before turning around to hand Sue her drink.

Olivia walked past her, he couldn't clear her head of the heartbreaking images of Sue taking Sara, as she walked over to the couch where she sat down, holding her drink in her hands, not even realizing the hot cup was burning her hands.

Sue quickly joined her there, sitting down next to her.

"How are things going on?" Sue asked her.

"What?" Olivia asked as she looked up. She just couldn't stop seeing Sara being taken away from her and it scared the hell out of her.

"The baby, how are things with the baby?" Sue asked more clearly.

"Great." Olivia answered truthfully. "She's, err…she's getting big. Her personality is really coming through." she said smiling at the thought.

"Terrific. How are you finding being a surrogate mother?" Sue asked with a big smile that made Olivia nervous.

"I love it….. Look I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? I was told there wouldn't be a place for her for weeks."

"Well, we've found a foster home that's willing to take her on."

"Why can't Sara stay here? I'm taking care of her and she knows me. It's not fair to let her get attached in one place only to move her to another and then another."

Sue just looked at Olivia. "You gave her a name?" she said.

Olivia inwardly kicked herself. "It was better than calling her nothing." she replied.

"I like it. It shows that you care about her." Sue said.

"I do a lot more than just care about her... I love her. I couldn't love her more if she were my own." Olivia stated clearly. "That's why I'm begging you not to take her. Please, let me adopt her, I'll do whatever it takes."

"You're a Detective at the SVU?" Sue questioned.

"I'll work desk duty." Olivia said quickly.

"Do you have a husband?" Sue asked even though it was obvious this was a single person's apartment.

"I could get one." Olivia joked.

Sue just smiled at her. "I'm a single mother myself, it's hard." she said.

"I know, it must be, but living without Sara now would be even harder. I've told her that I'll protect her and that I'd always be there for her. I don't want her to have to go somewhere where she may never have that. So what, that I have no family. Sara will be my family." she said.

"Olivia…" Sue began.

"Please, I'm the only family she has ever known. I'm begging you not to take that away from her. She doesn't deserve anymore disappointments in her life. She deserves the best that she can get. I'm not saying I'm perfect but I will never ever hurt her like she's already been hurt." Olivia said very matter-of-factly.

Sue just smiled at her.

- - - - - -

Olivia was at Elliot's house. Kathy was happily cradling Sara whilst Olivia held Eli. She hadn't seen him in a while so had been surprised at how big he had grown and how much he had changed. She couldn't wait to see Sara grow and change. _If that would be allowed to happen._

"So did she say whether or not you could keep her?" Elliot asked.

"She just said that they'd consider it." Olivia told them.

"So it wasn't a definite no." Elliot said encouragingly.

"I don't know," Olivia said sadly.

"Well at least they're considering it." Kathy said as she stood gently swaying with Sara who was now sound asleep.

"That's what they said to me the first time and they came back with a big fat no." Olivia said.

"That's before they saw you with a kid. You said yourself that she was impressed with how well bonded you and Sara were." Elliot said supportively.

"I guess…. I just… I'm so scared that they're gonna take her away. I tried so hard not to get attached to her, but…"

"It's impossible not to get attached to her when she's so completely dependant on you. Besides with a face like that who wouldn't get attached?" Kathy said as she placed a kiss on Sara's head. "You deserve this Olivia, and good things come to good people." she said.

Elliot smiled at his wife, before walking over to Olivia to take his now sleeping son. "Kathy's right. You deserve this." he said to her before he left to go put Eli to bed.

"You know we're right. " Kathy said with a smile as she passed Sara back to her.

- - - - - -

It was 7.30pm and Olivia was at home. She had just bathed Sara and was just finishing putting her pj's on. She scooped her up and gave her a kiss when their faces met, before gently rubbing her nose against Sara's. Sara's eyes remained locked on her. Olivia loved the way she did that.

With them both ready for bed but it being too early, Olivia decided they should watch a film. Although her collection was limited….very limited she did have one that she thought would be suitable for Sara, The Wizard of Oz.

With the film now playing Olivia was lay on the couch with Sara lying on top of her, dozing off as she lay on her stomach watching the film. Olivia had her hand resting gently on Sara's back. Not even halfway into the film Sara was asleep, her head resting lightly on Olivia's breast.

Olivia reached up and pulled the blanket down over them both. She then reached behind her and switched off the lamp. The place was all locked up so she didn't need to get up to do that. Instead she closed her eyes and prayed that her life with Sara in it would never end before falling fast asleep.

- - - - - -

**_(Some days later)_**

Olivia was sat down feeding Sara when there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute." she called out as she stood up, still holding onto Sara and still feeding her as she walked over to the door. When she got to it she held Sara in one hand, propped her bottle up against her chest and opened the door before taking hold of the bottle again.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the familiar face at the door.

"Hi Olivia," Sue said. "May I come in?" she asked.

Olivia silently nodded and stepped back to allow her to come in. This was it, the moment that would change her life and Sara's forever. She began silently praying. She honestly didn't know how she would cope if Sara was taken away from her.

She prayed that if she were taken away from her it would be to as good home where she would be loved and taken care of but more than anything she prayed that Sara would be able to stay with her.

**TBC**

**Cliffhanger!**

**I'll post more a.s.a.p.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay sorry this has taken me so long! I got really distracted making music videos for on youtube however, I missed writing too much so here I am.**

**It's good to be home! : )**

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough they don't actually belong to me. You guys already knew that though! Doesn't mean I'm not gonna borrow them to do my writing though. : P**

**Moment of truth guys will Olivia be able to keep Sara….or not??**

**This may be the last chapter. I'm not sure yet. I'm not into writing the happily ever after stories…mostly because I suck at it because I wouldn't know happily ever after if it jumped up in front of me, shouted BOO and hit me in the face with a fish…that's right a fish! : ' But, like I say, I'm not sure yet.**

**Chapter 8**

**_(8 months later…)_**

It was a dull day, but it wasn't particularly cold. Still Olivia found herself pulling her coat together at the front as a chill ran though her body. As she continued along the path that ran down the side of the park she looked in through the fence, hoping to see her there.

She pushed her sleeve up and looked at her watch, it was 3.20. She knew they always came to the park at 3.00 on a Wednesday. She continued looking through the fence till she saw them.

Sara was smiling and giggling as she was pushed faster and higher on the swing. It was the kind created especially for babies and so she held onto the bar in front of her as she continued swinging backwards and forwards..

Olivia smiled as she moved along the fence holding onto the cold metal as she side stepped, never taking her eyes off Sara. Unable to stand it any more she pushed the park gate open and walked in.

"Do you wanna go faster?" The young woman pushing Sara asked her.

Sara just giggled then held her arms out, wanting to be picked up. The young woman turned around and immediately saw why Sara seemed so pleased.

"Hey, Olivia." she said.

"Hey, Julia." Olivia replied before stopping the swing and taking out her daughter. "Hey baby. Momma missed you why she was in work." Olivia said before kissing her daughters head and holding her close. "You two have a good day?" she asked Julia.

Julia had been taking care of Sara on the days Olivia had to work since Olivia had first adopted her. Olivia trusted her with Julia. She was possibly the 80th nanny Olivia had interviewed but she had known straight away that Julia was just right. She was a part time student nurse and Sara had taken to her immediately.

"We've had a great day." Julia told her. "We went and did some shopping and then Miss Sara wanted to stop of at the zoo and then we came here. Sara's been on the swings since."

"She does love them." Olivia informed her. "I can't wait to get a house so we can have one in the back yard."

"Do you think maybe you'll get a yard big enough to fit a pool and some sealions in? Sara adored them today. In fact she didn't want to see anything else at the zoo."

Olivia just laughed. Sara seemed to like anything to do with the ocean. Her favourite stuffed toy was a big blue dolphin.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" Julia asked Olivia as they walked along. Julia happily pushed the pram whilst Olivia carried Sara.

"Jack's taking me and Sara out. We're going to the movies and then to some expensive restaurant."

"Wow! I need to get me one of those." Julia said.

"What, an expensive restaurant?" Olivia joked; she knew exactly what she meant really.

"No, a rich Doctor."

"Jack isn't rich." Olivia protested.

Julia looked at her in amazement. "Have you not seen his car?" Julia asked.

"Oh, believe me I've seen his car." Olivia said, thinking back of fond memories in the back of his car.

"I am so jealous." Julia said, not truly meaning it though and really happy for her friend.. "Not only does he have a great car, an amazing house, a great job, a nice body…"

"A great body..." Olivia corrected her.

"Okay, now you're just rubbing it in." Julia laughed.

Olivia playfully nudged her. "He is pretty great."

"He's awesome Liv. You totally deserve him." Julia said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back at her. "You really think so." she asked her.

"Yes. Plus Sara loves him and he adores her. You three make one hell of a cute family. You know I'm right. Oh, look, I gotta run. Danny and I are meeting up for a coffee before he goes back to work. I'll see you guys on Friday." she said quickly placing a soft kiss on both of their cheeks before running off.

"See you soon." Olivia shouted. She then placed Sara in her pram. "Do you really like Jack?" she asked her.

Sara smiled and giggled, like she always did when Olivia spoke to her. She clapped her hands together before she started sucking on her fist. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Olivia said before tickling her then fastening her in.

She stepped back behind the pram and began pushing it along. She and Sara had a date to get ready for.

- - - - - -

It had taken Olivia hours to decide what to wear. Sara had sat in her bouncer watching her and helping her decide what to wear the whole time. She had only fallen asleep once…._maybe twice_.

Olivia was almost ready when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it would be Jack. She had given him a key but he still knocked before he walked in. she grabbed Sara and ran into the living room.

She had met Jack 7 months go when she had taken Sara for her jabs. They had hit it off straight away. They had their first date and a week later were an official couple.

When Jack saw her and what she was wearing, a short dark blue black dress that hugged all her curves and heals that made her long legs even longer and shapely, he froze, looking very pleased. "Liv you look amazing." he said.

Olivia was too busy checking him out to answer. He was wearing a shirt and black trousers and looked almost edible. _God he was hot. _He was tall, really tall and he had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes that made her knees go weak. His body really was to die for. She could see every muscle through his shirt. Just seeing him standing there made her body want him.

Jack felt the same. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her on the lips. His kisses were soft but not soft enough to stop the electrics that they sent through Olivia's body. She found herself kissing him back, not caring if she missed the movie.

When the kiss finally parted, mostly down to a giggling Sara, Olivia and Jack found themselves smiling.

"Hi," Olivia said with a smile.

"Hi." Jack said back to her before giving her another quick kiss. He then took Sara from her arms. "I'm guessing you're still not totally ready although you look stunning."

"Thank you, but no, not quite. Give me five minutes." Olivia said before running back into the bedroom.

Jack just smiled and took Sara over to the couch. He grabbed one of her story books and sat down on the couch to read it to her.

- - - - - -

They had had a great night out. They had been to the movies and gone to the restaurant. It had possibly been the most expensive place Olivia had ever been on a date. She had loved it though and the staff there had been amazing with Sara. After the gorgeous meal, Jack had driven them back to his house.

Olivia loved his house. It was huge but cozy and Jack had even fixed a room up for Sara next to the main bedroom. It had a cot and a changing table in there and was full of toys and stuffed bears for her.

Olivia already had her own space in the closet and her own drawer, even though her stuff tended to spill over into Jack's drawers. He didn't mind though. He liked having her there too much.

It was late and they were both in bed. Olivia lay in his arms. Their warm naked bodies still coming down off the high their love making session had sent them to.

"I love you." Jack suddenly said to Olivia as he gently drew circles on her shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed but opened them when he felt her looking at him. "I love you too." she told him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

She was a little shocked, _okay more than a little…she felt like her heart had fell into her butt._ She wanted to answer but words wouldn't form, just sounds.

"I guess that's a no." Jack said, crushed.

"Yes… No… Yes… NO! I mean I will." she said, confusing even herself before she was unable to stop smiling.

"You will?" Jack checked.

"Yeah," Olivia said confidently before she kissed him hard on the lips. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair before brushing her hand over his cheek. "What about Sara?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, we come as a package. You want the wife you have to have the child."

"Are you kidding me…I'd love to call Sara my own. I love her to bits. I love how smart she is, I love the way she giggles at everything and I love the way you two are together. If I have you two I have everything."

Olivia found it hard not to cry. She had never imagined her life ending up like this. She kept expecting to wake up and find this was all some cruel dream she would never have. She covered her face with her hand, hiding her tears from Jack.

She felt his hand pull hers away. "What's up." he asked her. "You can cry in front of me." he said with an encouragingly.

"I just…I feel like this isn't real…you and Sara… Good things don't happen to me." she confessed tearfully.

"Well things are gonna change for you Liv." Jack said to her before kissing her.

Olivia returned the kiss 100%. She knew Jack meant what he was saying and it made her love him even more. They quickly found the kiss growing deeper and deeper. Jack quickly shifted his body onto hers, resting his weight on his right elbow. He ran his left hand along her side, making her arch her back and moan. His touches sent her body wild.

She was about to ask him for more when she heard Sara crying. They both had to laugh. "We have to work on her timing?" Jack laughed.

"Tell me about it." Olivia smiled as she started to get up.

"I'll go see to her." Jack said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jack said before kissing her and then getting up.

He slipped a robe on before going next door.

Olivia lay in bed and listened as Jack spoke to Sara. The baby intercom was right next to her so she heard perfectly as Jack began singing to Sara.

"I got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I got the month of May, and what can make me feel this way…My girl."

Olivia had to smile at the song, even if it was Jack's own little version. She found it not only lulling Sara back off to sleep but also her. His voice was soft and soothing.

After another "verse" and the chorus Sara was back in the land of sleep. Jack walked back into the bedroom, ready to get back down to action. However his hopes were slashed when he saw Olivia sleeping soundly. He just smiled and walked over to the bed. He slipped his robe off and climbed in next to her.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her head. "Goodnight," he whispered to her before he too fell asleep.

** The End**

**(For now at least)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
